


"Hall of Fame"

by Sweetloot



Series: Inspired By [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Captivity, Gen, allusions to torture and abuse, positivity, warning for gif usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captivity really made staying positive difficult."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hall of Fame"

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by ["Hall of Fame"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtgoDXEOxTM) by The Script.)
> 
>  
> 
> _You can beat the world  
>  You can beat the war  
> You can talk to God, go banging on his door._

Captivity really made staying positive difficult.

Sarge had stopped talking, only muttering the occasional “shotgun” and grunting when nothing happened. Wash had tried to get him to talk, but could only do so much when he actually couldn't walk over to him.

They were all separated from each other, links of chain anchoring them to the walls of their tiny room.

Donut still talked to Sarge though, reminiscing about all the good times they had at Blood Gulch. Sarge didn't talk back, no big surprise, but he did get a small puff of a laugh out of the other man when he reminded him about the time Grif had stolen from Sarge's stash of MREs and had food poisoning for a week because the pack he took had been older than Sarge was.

Wash was taken every so often, coming back hours later with more bruises blooming up his arms and across his face. Wash was never hit while inside the room, but Donut could imagine the sound of fists hitting Wash's unprotected body. He shuddered at the thought. Wash had said not to worry about it, but Donut knew he mouthed off on purpose, hoping that if they focused on him they'd leave the others alone.

Donut tried to get him to stop, but the man could be even more stubborn than Sarge when he wanted to be.

Once, Wash took the snark a little too far, the guard sent in to get him having a shorter fuse than the others. The guard had picked Wash up by the front of his shirt, fist pulled back to strike him, then quickly dropped him when something hit him in the back of the head.

The guard had lifted his hand up, touching the back of his head, and recoiled when he found his glove was wet.

Sarge had spit at him, the most movement his CO had done in a long time.

The guard had backhanded Sarge with a heavily armored glove before storming out of the room, grumbling about disgusting prisoners.

Wash kept calling Sarge's name, Donut looking on worriedly when Sarge kept looking at the floor. Donut was relieved when Sarge looked up at them, a bloody smile on his face, claiming that no one hurt his men but him.

Donut didn't know how long they would be there, didn't know if help would arrive, but he knew one thing: they've been though hell, but they've beating hell before, and they could do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> _You can go the distance  
>  You can run the mile  
> You can walk straight through hell with a smile._


End file.
